Presently, different types of media sharing furniture exist that consist of a large single unit having a defined overall aesthetic look. Typically, this type of furniture includes seating stations for multiple persons to view a display screen.
Although several types of media sharing furniture exist, each type of furniture limits the user's flexibility from an aesthetic and planning standpoint since the unit is often large and difficult to move and reconfigure.